When The Arcade Game Collides!
by GhostTypePokemonTrainer455
Summary: After Vanellope left the "Sugar Rush" game , it's time for Lilo to take her place. However , when she had a glitch , something had terrible happened to her just likes Vanellope. It's Hamsterviel's fault who just broke out from jail.
1. Introducing and Characters

**Okay guys , my third crossover of Lilo and Stitch but this time it's Wreck-It-Ralph. But I'm not gonna do a story yet because I need more thinking and ideas. So , I'll start with the characters.**

**Note 1 : The "Wreck-It-Ralph" scene is only focused on "Sugar Rush" game. Ralph , Felix (not experiment 010) , Calhoun and Vanellope do not appeared.**

**Note 2: This take place after Leroy and Stitch.**

**Note 3 : All the experiments including Stitch can speak English thanks to Lilo's lessons.**

**I do not own any Lilo and Stitch and Wreck-It-Ralph (Sugar Rush) characters. They belong from/to their respective owner. But I do own Mr. Garret.**

* * *

Lilo and Stitch Characters :

Jumba Jookiba

Wendy Pleakley

Nani Pelekai

David Kawena (cameo/flashback)

Lilo Pelekai

Hamsterviel von Jacques (King Sugar)

Stitch (626)

The Experiments (001-623) (except Snooty (277) , Gigi (007) , Launch (607) and Chopsuey (621))

Captain Gantu

Grand Councilwoman

Galactic Federation Polices

Mr. Garett

Mr. Garett's costumers

Victoria/Myrtle/Yuki/Elena/Teresa

Wreck-It-Ralph/Sugar Rush Characters :

Sugar Rush Citizens

Sour Bill

Wynchel and Duncan

Oreo Guards

Taffyta Muttonfudge

Rancis Fluggerbutter

Candlehead

Adorabeezle Winterpop

Minty Zaki

Jubileena Bing-Bing

Gloyd Orangeboar

Crumbelina DiCaramello

Snowanna Rainbeau

Swizzle Malarkey

Citrusella Flugpucker

Torvald Batterbutter

Sticky Wipplesnit

Nougetsia rumblestain

Cy-Bugs

* * *

**That's it! That's all the characters. Please don't mad at me for making only characters. I only to do this because I want all of you to know what characters will appeared. And I'll repeated that I can't do this story yet because I need more ideas and thinking. So , please wait patiently.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Breaking Out Of Jail

**Finally ! My first chapter is here! I apologize for not post this because I need more thinking and ideas. So , here it is!**

**and again : I do not own any Lilo and Stitch and Wreck-It-Ralph (Sugar Rush) characters. They belong to/from their respective owner. But I do own Mr. Garett.**

* * *

**Location : Prison Asteroid K-37**

Many weird sound have been heard in the Prison Asteroid K-37 as the aliens jump up and down like crazy and some of them laugh like a maniac. Until , the alarm start to ringing as the guards started chase after the white gerbil ...er... I mean hamster. The hamster run and hid behind the wall.

"Where did he go?" asked one of the polices.

"I think he went that way." replied the other polices , pointing the direction where the white hamster is hiding.

The polices went to that direction and they just passed the white hamster without noticing him. The hamster sighed in relief while wiped the sweats off from his forehead.

"Vat vas close." he said to himself then he walked away , slowly.

The white hamster is name Hamsterwheel. ("It's Hamsterviel!" he shouted quietly.) As he walked off quietly , he heard a voice from the T.V. Hamsterviel sneak behind the wall and saw a T. screen with a LIVE (okay , so nobody watch this LIVE it's because one of the polices forgot to turn off the T.V.) A reporter with a lollipop like head while holding a microhone appeared.

"Vat iz one weird reporter." said Hamsterviel.

The reporter started to spoke , "Hello and good evening , I'm a reporter from the game called 'Sugar Rush'."

"Sugar Rush?" Hamsterviel whispered to himself. He continued to focus on the T.V.

"Well , today is a very special day because we are interviewing with the ruler of the Sugar Rush. Please welcome President Lilo."

After the cameraman zoom out the camera , a 10-years old girl with black long hair wearing a red mumu appeared. Hamsterviel gasped , he seems to know this girl and her name sounds familiar.

"Thank you for interviewing me today." Lilo thanked the reporter.

"You're very welcome. " the reported give a warm smile before she continued , "So , President Lilo , can you tell and explain to the other people from the other world , what is a 'Sugar Rush'?" the reporter asked Lilo , then she give a microphone to her."

"Well , Sugar Rush is like a candy-go-kart game where all the racers from the Sugar Rush to race, " Lilo continued , "but not only that , everytime the racers race they use the power-ups along the way to keep the other racers from cutting them."

"How did she know all these?!" Hamsterviel almost shouted. He covered his mouth because he don't want the other polices to hear him. But how could this be? How come Lilo be a President of Sugar Rush? He could not believe his eyes and ears.

Hamsterviel faded away from the T.V. and he started to thinking how to get a revenge from Lilo in Sugar Rush. And finally , he had an idea.

"Aha! I've got it," Hamsterviel snapped his finger as he continued , "I will go inside the candy-go-kart game , breaking the little girl's code , lock all the Sugar Rush people's memory so no one in the game will remember that she's a president and I will became a king and rule the Sugar Rush."

Hamsterviel chuckled evilly and began to smirked. He want to take over the Sugar Rush , he wants Lilo to become a glitch and he also wants Lilo being bullied by the other racers. (just likes Mertle :P) But first , he need to find a way out from this place before he get found by the polices.

* * *

**And done! Yes! My upload is done so please review , favorites and follows this story. Next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
